


【博肖】黄梗合集（艺考生啵x美术老师赞）01

by LlllllllSilver95



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖
Genre: M/M, 【博肖】黄梗合集（艺考生啵x美术老师赞）, 双性, 口交, 师生, 强制play, 指交, 灌肠, 镜面play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LlllllllSilver95/pseuds/LlllllllSilver95
Summary: 艺考生啵x美术老师赞，do的时候啵逼着老师说出没一块肌肉骨骼的名字，说不出来就不给干，毛笔play，裸模play，公开上课跳蛋，赞做范画被群p
Relationships: 肖战/王一博
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	【博肖】黄梗合集（艺考生啵x美术老师赞）01

**Author's Note:**

> lofter：窥俞-Silver. 是个画手，偶尔写泥塑文学，热爱泥塑，热爱画姐姐，欢迎找我玩♥
> 
> ooc严重，不上升蒸煮，爽文，个人爱死王一博冷酷无情渣男人设，肖战贱受，野鸡写文，就图一爽快，别骂俺。

萧赞是一名敬职敬业的考前美术班的素描老师，年芳二十八，正值事业上升期，金牌单身汉。因为也写的一手好字，偶尔也带带书法班的同学教写正楷，字如其人，端正有力。  
萧赞凭借他的好性子和高超的专业技能，以及漂亮的脸蛋，上和其他老师，下和考前学生都是打得火热，没有人不喜欢温柔和蔼的萧赞老师。  
萧赞老师是个洁身自好的好老师，但是画室里不缺有心术不正的小混蛋，王一博当然首当其冲算一个。每年画室里的学生鱼龙混杂，复读的也不少，去年萧赞老师带了一名极有天赋的少年就是王一博，王一博原本是体育生，田径铁人八项跳远跳高样样精通且牛逼的很，因为高强度体育训练身上精瘦的线条，打篮球时无意漏出的八块腹肌和公狗腰，和对人冷淡无感的相处模式，已经那张棱角分明，精致的如同刀刻出来的帅哥脸，次次霸占校内小女生的春梦。  
高中校长曾经握紧王一博骨骼分明的大手慈爱的眼神如同看自己的亲生儿子。  
“一博啊，今年我们高中的体育成绩，就考你了。”  
可是事不如意，王一博在高二球场上风骚走位时，一个滑脚没注意，脚踝软组织受伤，以后的体育比赛，一个也去不了，只得转了美术，到萧赞老师的班里跟着学画，王一博虽然入班入的晚，但是每天都用尽十分力气去研究画面，进步当然也是相当迅速，没过三个月，王一博的画就被萧赞老师当成范画，每个班轮流评讲夸赞。  
第一年就在萧赞老师的教授下，美院证拿到手软，成为萧赞老师提起来就笑得合不拢嘴地骄傲。  
但是因为文化课的原因，王一博被迫留了一年。  
不过留了也好，可以多看一年赞赞老师，也是值。  
王一博喜欢萧赞老师，从高二学体育的时候，就开始了，这不算是个秘密。  
今天萧赞老师附身在他耳边讲画面问题，  
“嗯....王一博同学画的很棒呢！如果发丝的边缘处再处理一下就更完美了呢!”  
温润沉稳的声线一次次轻击着小孩的耳膜，尚带着体温缓慢溢出的气息撩拨着王一博的心尖，毛茸茸的，像是被猫抓一般。  
“好的，老师。”  
王一博目光顺着肖老师的脊背游走到被黑色西服裤包的浑圆的屁股上，身体其他位置的布料都是宽宽松松，唯有屁股却被撑得饱满。  
王一博发愣地盯着面前半弯着腰屁股撅起，正对着自己的萧赞老师，巨大的喉结动了动。

明明是个男人，屁股却不比一些性感风骚的女人小。

好想日老师的屁眼。

王一博眼瞳里流露的欲望又暗了几分，萧赞浑然不知王一博此刻内心正在想着什么，整个人激情投入到教育的海洋，帮着王一博改着画面。

肖老师改的火热，没注意放学铃声已经敲响，其他学生也陆陆续续的离开画室奔向食堂。

王一博飞快溜到门前，咯嘣一声把画室进出的小门锁上，再次踱步到肖老师身后。

“肖老师。”

一双修长硕大的手此刻缓慢附上了肖老师的大屁股，用力揉捏着这颗饱满多汁的水蜜桃。

“王...王一博你干嘛！”

萧老师手里的铅笔因惊吓过度啪的一声掉在地上，两只小手慌乱地想要捂住自己的屁股乱扭动，妄想阻止对方进一步的深入侵犯，扭身望向犯罪者的眼神里透尽出恐惧和不安，如同一只被猎人逮住的兔子。

“老师，我想干你，忍不住了，一刻也不行。”王一博漆黑的眼眸直勾勾盯着萧赞精致的小脸蛋，缓慢的吐出几个字。

“我等了两年了。”

不顾萧赞的反抗，王一博一把抓住肖对方细嫩手腕，熟练地拽下自己的领带，指尖勾起将手腕反扣打了个死结，欺身将萧赞压在墙上优秀画作上。

肖战刚开始没反应过来，等回神的时候王一博的舌头已经顶进他口腔里面了，他想用胳膊肘用力推开王一博，缺被轻轻松松制服，王一博的力气好大，钳着他不能动弹。萧赞唔唔地发出声音反抗，可是王一博不理不睬。

更疯狂的还在后面，萧赞紧绷在屁股上的西服裤被王一博一把拽下，萧赞慌忙下急忙加紧大腿根。

他藏了十几年的秘密不想暴露在自己都学生面前。

纯棉的白色内裤下是一片潮湿，萧赞绝望的喊：“不要…一博...放开老师好不好....”

王一博笑着用指尖勾住内裤的边缘往下拽到膝盖处，淫水顺着内裤的拽动拉出透明的丝线。

粉嫩的穴肉随着喘息一伸一缩着，白嫩的屁股挺翘圆润，大到人一双手都包不下，让人忍不住想抓两把。肖战一边绝望的回头一般挣扎：“不要……求你……”他的秘密绝对被发现了。

“萧赞老师，到底是男的还是女的？是男人的话，怎么长了一个逼？”

萧赞是个双性人。

这个世界的双性人因为生理上的缺陷，处于社会的底层，大多从事色情行业服务或者沦为高位权重者都性交玩具再或者就是生育机器。

萧赞出生在大户人家，父母为了保证家族在社会上的地位，隐瞒了萧赞的双性身份。

王一博的呼吸一声比一声粗重，盯着内裤底下多出来的那条小小肉缝离不开眼，那里已经被开了一道口，粉嫩的肉洞不再被两瓣肥厚的阴唇包裹，暴露在冰冷的空气中正剧烈收缩着，往外淌着水。

“一博...班里有摄像头....别...别这样好不好....”

“那就让全班看看老师的骚穴。都说双性的妖怪最会勾人了，我今天就看看肖老师，会不会把我夹射。”

说罢，坏心眼点开摄像的开关，对准萧赞老师张合不停的女穴点开了校内直播，瞬间所有学生的手机弹开了一条通知。

“萧赞老师素描直播教学现在开始啦~  
请各位认真观看。”

萧赞绝望地瞥了一眼对准自己的摄像头，内心最后的一层防线崩塌了，脸蛋无声画过一滴泪水。

王一博毫不犹豫将指尖深插进萧赞的女穴，从未被触碰的地带此刻则被王一博一次次拨弄，发出扑哧扑哧羞耻的水声，前面的阴茎在刺激下换换抬起了小头。另一只手钳住萧赞的下颚，强迫他盯着摄像头。

“萧老师不妨讲讲，这节课，学什么。”

第二根手指插入，被填充的满足感还是让萧赞忍不住魅叫出声长，手指被紧致的肠道包裹着的湿热粘稠感，一次次击退着萧赞的防线，他用他最后一丝的理智，拼死咬住下唇阻止自己叫出声，王一博浅浅地抽插着手指，指腹碾磨着萧赞脆弱的敏感点上。

“呜....呜....王一博你混蛋.....放了我好不好...”

男人的眼圈殷红一片，抽泣的祈求着对方放他一马。殊不知自己这个样子就像是被拉进地狱被亵渎的堕天使。

王一博笑得人畜无害，对着摄像头欢愉地吹了声口哨。

“看来肖老师不想说啊，那我就自作主张了，教结构，好不好？”

王一博沾满淫液的手指不由分说地插进了萧赞劳斯诱人的小口中，强迫萧赞吞咽下自己的淫水，三根手指把口腔撑得饱满，进进出出的抽插模仿着口交，无法控制的口液顺着嘴角边滴落，此时的画室像极了gv拍摄现场，弥漫着淫乱的气味。  
“肖老师现在长着嘴，给大家展示了口轮匝肌哦！我们现在来看看肖老师的口轮匝肌，到底怎么样。”

第一次特殊的身体被侵犯，萧赞的双脚根本找不到着力点，双腿颤抖着失了力，不可被语言描述的感觉从身体深处蔓延到指尖，弄得他求饶声连连，阴茎被按压在粗糙的画纸上摩擦，渗出点点白。

手指在穴里不断抠挖。  
终于找到了地方。  
“唔……嗯啊，一博，别，别碰那！”

王一博饶有兴趣地挑了挑眉，看少着萧赞眼尾发红，十分情动的模样，故意对着他的耳根哈气，“哪里？”  
  
手指又恶意顶了顶，“这里么？”  
  
“呜呜呜.....！”

太爽了，好想让王一博插得到我的子宫好想被插到失禁...

肖老师眼神迷离恍惚地想着

一边加紧微微发颤的双腿，仿佛生怕王一博抽出手，一边将窄腰全部压在画面上，屁股迎合般地将湿软的花穴送进男人的手中，好让激烈收缩的阴道加紧加紧男人修长带着薄茧的指腹。  
  
  
一碰，甬道就敏感地收缩。  
把那两根根手指吸得很难移动。  
  
王一博低声咒骂:“妈的别夹这么紧，现在就这么紧一会儿鸡巴怎么给老师按摩。”  
  
“我没……呜……没夹....”  
  
瞬间，又挤进来了两根手指  
  
“老师，你是处女吧，好紧。原来，老师这么喜欢在全校师生面前直播被指奸啊。”

肖战喘地厉害，浴火被越挑越高，腰肢酥软地扭动，低声求着王一博狠狠贯穿。

“王一博...快...快一点....快操我好不好....老师太难受了....一博...呜.....”  
  
王一博笑道，他知道双性人比平常人敏感的多，但没想到萧赞会骚到这个样子。  
  
他加快指头抽动的速度，指奸一次次碾压在萧赞凸起的敏感点，伴随着哭声，萧赞的腰忽然弓起，失力的将全身力量坐到了王一博手上，几乎是瞬间，一股强劲的水流从萧赞体内喷涌而出，萧赞张着嘴，眼神失神地看着闪烁着红点的摄像机，嘴角挑起一抹勾人的笑，涣散的眼睛才缓慢溢出生理性盐水。

“萧赞老师潮喷了呢，大家看到了吗？”

摄像机对准肖老师潮湿一片的下体，进行着特写，黄色尿液滴在白色的瓷砖上格外醒目。

萧赞小腹还在高潮的余温中颤抖，膝盖不受控制的跪倒在一片尿液中。

“舔干净，老师。”

萧赞眼泪止不住的滑落，湿润的眼角欲意游动。

被王一博抓着头发，强迫舔干净地上的尿滋。

之后被拽着领带拉到双腿之间。  
“用嘴脱我裤子，快点。”  
萧赞笨拙的咬开王一博裤扣儿，之后咬着内裤边拽弄着着黑色布料。  
“慢死了。”

少年欲火攻心，早等不及了。退下的内裤弹出了少年紫红色的性器，带着浓浓的腥燥味扑面而来。萧赞将腥骚的阳具含入嘴中，舌尖舔开层层包皮在马眼张打转，王一博那物尺寸惊人，撑得萧赞腮帮都向两旁鼓去，少年抓着老师的头发猛地将下身朝他嘴中顶去：“让学生大鸡巴好好操操老师的骚喉咙好不好”

“呜呜....”鸡巴直接干进了萧赞的喉咙，他皱着眉，头被干得一前一后地来回动，嘴巴被紫黑的性器撑到极致，发出含混的呻吟声.王一博看着那萧赞一副被男人干嘴巴的骚样子，他抓的腰，一巴掌狠狠落在浑圆的屁股上，小穴的淫液跟着颤抖滴落，让他把那沾满了淫液肠液尿液混合物的屁股撅起，下身一边挺腰不停，继续“啪啪”干着萧赞的小嘴.很快萧赞就再次浑身颤抖，达到了高潮.王力捧着他的头又用力操干了几下，喘着粗气：“含好了，大鸡巴现在喂老师的骚嘴巴吃中午饭了。”随即挺腰在少年口中射出了浓浓精液.“唔唔唔....！”萧赞被操得满眼含泪，嘴巴被大量精液射得鼓起，嘴角忍不住溢出白色液体，

“敢吐出来试试看。”

在王一博的威胁中他闭着嘴吞咽，直至将所有精液都咽下肚，这才伸出小舌将王一博的阴茎“滋滋”舔干净。

  
此刻校园论坛的头条几个大字。  
“萧赞双性人被王一博在画室深喉口交，指奸到失禁。”被顶上了头条。


End file.
